Everyone Deserves Tea (and Happiness)
by XoLove47
Summary: LBD-verse:"What am I going to do without you—and your tea?" Lizzie and Jane have a final heart to heart over tea before she leaves for New York. Sisterly bonding ensues.


**Author's Note: So this week has been a bit of an emotional roller coaster for LBD fans, huh? With the last day of filming, Jing-adorableness and the announcement of when the last episode will air, just so many feels! This is my attempt to write some of those emotions out with a "missing moment" (or night, as it were)— it's sure to be cannonballed, but hope you enjoy anyway! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Jane's goodbye dinner had been long and awkward affair. Of course, Mrs. Bennet insisted that Bing Lee stay, especially after Jane told her that not only were they back together, but he was moving to New York with her. To which she responded with a shriek of delight and by exclaiming "Oh, Jane! I knew you could not be so beautiful for nothing!"

The rest of the dinner was full of not-so-subtle hints about proposals, weddings and grandbabies. Jane and Bing handled themselves remarkably well—and Lizzie, Lydia and Mr. Bennet ran interference as best they could. For Lizzie, Mrs. Bennet's reaction was actually strangely comforting—with so much changing around her, it was nice to know she could count on her mother to react predictably.

Later that night, Jane and Lizzie found themselves alone for the first time since that morning when they tried to film her video. An awkward pause filled the air, as neither of them wanted to acknowledge the fact that Jane was leaving the next day.

"How about I make us some tea?" Jane said hopefully.

Relieved, Lizzie sighed and responded, "Tea would be great."

As Jane busied herself with making the tea, Lizzie grabbed a plate of snickerdoodles that Jane had baked earlier and sat down at the kitchen table. Jane brought two mugs of tea over and joined her.

Lizzie took a sip of Jane's "magic" chamomile tea and said, "Ok, spill. I want to hear everything."

Jane looked down at her tea and shyly responded, "You watched the video—you know what happened."

And Lizzie had. She had been given permission by both Jane and Bing to use the footage—all of it. It had required almost no edits, all Lizzie had to do was splice in her title card and theme song. She knew her fans were going to go nuts when she posted it tomorrow—everyone had been waiting for this moment, Lizzie included. She was beyond thrilled for her sister, but as she watched the video, a lump formed in her throat and she felt a twinge of something that she couldn't quite identify—regret? Jealousy?

She dismissed those thoughts for the moment and probed Jane further, "But I want to hear it from you. How are you feeling about all of this?"

Jane beamed and earnestly exclaimed, "Oh, Lizzie. I am so happy—more than I ever thought possible. I have this incredible new job in the fashion capital of the world, and now everything with Bing—I feel like I'm going to burst. I know it's all happening so quickly, but I think it's meant to be, you know?"

Lizzie smiled at her sister and said, "I do. And I'm happy for you. Nobody deserves it more."

Jane grabbed her sister's hand before responding, "If only I could see you and Lydia as happy, everything would be perfect."

"Stop it. Lydia and I will be fine," Lizzie assured her.

Looking down at her tea again, Jane hesitantly asked, "Lizzie, what happened at Pemberley? I watched your videos and you seemed to be enjoying yourself, but you've barely talked about it since you got home."

Lizzie replied, "What do you want me to say? It was nice. I learned a lot. I came home. Not much to tell."

Jane just arched her eyebrow and fixed Lizzie with a glare.

"Ok, fine. It was wonderful. I loved it there. The facilities, the work they're doing, the people, the city—it was all beyond amazing. I could see myself there, you know? Gigi and Fitz were great, if not a little pushy. And Darcy… Darcy was—" Lizzie answered before trailing off.

Jane prodded, "What about Darcy? From what I saw, you guys were getting along fine. Some people might even call you friends."

Exasperated, Lizzie exclaimed, "That's just it! He was so… nice to me, even after watching all of my videos and hearing all the awful things I said about him. I don't get it."

"Did you ever think that maybe he still likes you? Trust me, those feelings don't just disappear overnight," said Jane.

Lizzie let out a barking laugh and responded, "Trust _me_, they do when you're brutally rejected and embarrassed on the internet. No, he was just being polite. He can't still feel that way about me—he just can't, ok? That ship has sailed. It's probably in Fiji by now."

Jane gently said, "It sounds like you want him to still have feelings for you. Do you like him Lizzie?"

"What? No! I mean obviously he isn't the unfeeling douche bag I made him out to be. I know he's a good guy, just socially awkward. And yes, I kind of find his bowties cute now. But liking him—I can't, I just can't. After everything—my rejection, my videos, the whole situation with Lydia, it just isn't an option anymore and I won't go there. Maybe if things had been different… but no, that chapter of my life is closed," Lizzie rambled.

Before Jane could press her any further, Lydia burst into the kitchen and said, "What up, nerds? What are you two doing just sitting here? We should be out celebrating!"

Jane chuckled softly and said, "I wish. I still have tons of packing to do."

Lydia exclaimed, "Booor-iiing. If you're planning on leaving me here alone with Miss Perpetually Single over there, you owe me one last night out at Carter's."

Lizzie retorted, "Hey! I take offense to that. And if Jane doesn't want to go out, we don't have to."

"I figured you would say that, my nerdy older sister. Which is why I had a plan B," Lydia said before scampering off to the other room.

Two seconds later, Lydia came back, carrying two bottles of champagne and a stack of DVDs. She said with a flourish, "Ta-da! I figured this would be more your speed. We can drink and toast Jane, while we have a Colin Firth marathon and pack. Deal?"

Jane and Lizzie both shared a look and laughed. It was nice to see Lydia acting more like her old self. Jane answered for both of them, "Sounds perfect."

She paused for a second before grabbing her sisters into a hug and said tearfully, "Oh, I'm going to miss you both so much!"

-[LBD]-

Hours later, with Love Actually playing in the background and empty champagne bottles and half packed boxes strewn around them, Lydia and Lizzie were sitting on the floor of the den while Jane was conked out on the couch.

Lydia, who was way past tipsy, suddenly said, "So I heard you and Jane talking earlier about Pemberley and Darcy…"

Lizzie interrupted, "Oh no! Lydia, you weren't supposed to hear that. I don't want you to think—"

Now it was Lydia's turn to interrupt, "Stop, I'm not upset. There's just something you need to know. I mean, it was supposed to be a secret and I totes shouldn't tell you, but I think I have to, you know? I don't want to be a reason you stay perpetually single, if you don't have to."

"Lydia, what are you trying to say? You're not really making any sense," Lizzie said, confused.

Lydia took a deep breath and said, "It was Darcy."

Frustrated, Lizzie said, "It was Darcy, what? That's not a complete thought."

"Darcy was the one who got the site taken down. He tracked Ge—_him_, down and I don't know the details, but somehow convinced him to stop it. I only know because he called me and had me sign some paperwork—a restraining order, I think. He made me promise not to tell anyone, especially you," Lydia explained.

Lizzie gaped at her for second before sputtering out, "Wait, what—? No. He couldn't have. Just no."

She collected herself before finally asking a coherent question, "So if you've known all this time, why are you telling me now?"

"I told you. You needed to know. You deserve to be happy Lizzie and you two nerds are kind of perfect for each other. Plus, I'm a little drunk right now, so this totes doesn't count as breaking my promise," Lydia said.

Lizzie sighed, "This is just so unbelievable. Why would he do this?"

"Well, obvi, he didn't do it for me. He barely knows me," Lydia said before continuing, "You should check out Pemberley's YouTube channel. It's all right there on the internet—I don't know how you missed it. You know, for someone so smart, you can be kinda stupid sometimes, sis."

-[LBD]-

The next morning, Lizzie was sitting in the den, watching the Domino demos for what felt like the hundredth time when Jane came in carrying tea.

She said softly, "Hey, I thought you could use this."

Lizzie accepted the cup gratefully from her older sister and said, "Thanks, Jane. What am I going to do without you—and your tea?"

Jane smiled sadly, "You know I'm only a text or phone call away if you need me."

Glancing at Lizzie's laptop, she continued on, "Lydia filled me on everything. Are you going to be ok?"

Looking at the screen, which was paused on Darcy's face, a bit of hope crept in. Maybe they hadn't missed their chance after all. She smiled and answered, "Yeah, I think so. Maybe even better than ok."

**The End**

**Author's Note: So what did you think of my sendoff to Jane? I don't have any sisters, but if I did, I would want them to be just like Jane and Lydia! I hope I did Lydia justice—she is a tough character to write! Any of you catch the Gilmore Girls reference? **

**If you liked it (or even if you didn't), please tell me by clicking that button below and leaving me a review! I really want to know what you think :)**


End file.
